As a kind of biometric identification technology, face recognition has been widely used in the field of identity recognition, e.g. entrance guard system, attendance system and monitoring system.
Light source which the existing technology adopts to carry out face recognition substantially includes infrared or visible light. Light emitted from such light sources is directly radiated onto the user's face and then in turn is reflected by the face into the infrared image sensor through an infrared lens. However, one problem with such face recognition system which utilizes direct light beam lies in the fact that light radiated onto the face is not even enough to enable a precise face recognition process due to the spot light source and direct radiation, and such light beam will make users feel uncomfortable during the recognition process because of the irritation it may bring to the user's eyes.